


Subtext

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [10]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Subtext

"I love you, Alexander."

Alexander laughed at Hephaistion. "I love you too. We should get back, Aristotle will be wondering what great things we found."

Hephaistion smiled sadly, and trailed Alexander back to Pella.

*

"I love you, Alexander," Hephaistion breathed as they sat together, eating bread they had stolen from the kitchens.

"I love you too," Alexander replied, and patted Hephaistion's hand.

"I mean," Hephaistion ducked his head in an attempt to look Alexander in the eyes, "that your life is as important to me as my own. Maybe more so."

Alexander looked Hephaistion directly in the eyes and said, "I know. I feel the same."

And continued chewing his bread.

Hephaistion smiled sadly, and bowed his head.

*

"I love you, Alexander," Hephaistion said, and kissed him, tasting the wine on his breath.

Alexander kissed him back, a brotherly peck on the lips. "I love you too."

Hephaistion took a deep breath. "I mean, Alexander, that I belong to you, I am yours."

"I know," Alexander responded, taking a drink of his wine. "The same is true for me."

Hephaistion smiled sadly and looked away.

*

Hephaistion traced a path down Alexander's ribs with one finger. He was still flushed from their earlier lovemaking and Hephaistion smiled as he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Alexander rolled into Hephaistion, his body curling into a question mark, his head buried in Hephaistion's hair.

"I love you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion smiled and kissed Alexander's temple. "I know."


End file.
